There She Goes
by pretense
Summary: Haruka has always been waiting on that smile. [Rule 63 MakoHaru]
1. Chapter 1

Makoto is keeping a secret.

Haruka knows something is off with the way Makoto fidgets beside her.

Makoto keeps tucking strands of her hair behind an ear only for the salty sea breeze to pull them away once more. She has always been chatty but there's something different in the way she laughs this time, it isn't entirely… genuine. Haruka assumes that it has something to do with Asuka and the way he smiled at Makoto just as they were leaving the school grounds, waving a not-so-innocent goodbye in their direction.

Asuka Honda. A guy with a girly name. They were classmates last year and, if Haruka remembers correctly, he won a medal for the judo club in some competition or another that got him popular around school. Haruka doesn't really care but maybe she should've started caring a long time ago? Maybe not.

She's sure that Makoto will spill the details eventually. They're best friends, after all. They don't keep secrets from each other. Makoto follows her uphill and Haruka steps aside to let her guest enter the house first.

It's been four months since Haruka started living alone, since her mom followed her dad to Tokyo because of a job promotion. They tried to convince Haruka to move with them but their daughter stubbornly refused. Unable to deny their only child anything, Mr. and Mrs. Nanase gave in with the condition that Haruka calls them once a week and for Makoto (and the rest of the Tachibanas by extension) to help Haruka out whichever way they can. To be fair, they didn't really need to tell Makoto to watch out for Haruka since she would've done the same of her own volition but it eased their conscience somewhat to be able to hold someone else accountable.

Makoto toes off her shoes and places them in the bottom left section of the shoe rack beside the door, calling out an excuse for trespassing into the empty house. Haruka drops her bag on the living room floor, opening the side door that reveals the garden dipped in marmalade colors. Makoto's first stop is the kitchen, looking through the cabinets for some snacks they could eat while they did their homework. The twins didn't need picking up today so Makoto is free to hang out until dinnertime comes.

They prepare food and drinks and carry those back to their work area. Haruka notices that Makoto looks a bit more relaxed now that they're inside, though there's still a stiff edge at the corners of her eyes. Textbooks pages flip in the occasional gust of wind, Haruka picks at the bowl of chips in between answering a take-home quiz, Makoto's gaze flicks over at Haruka so often she might as well have just flat-out stared.

Sighing, Haruka rolls up from her belly-down position. She knows that something is bothering Makoto but it wouldn't be any good to force her to reveal them. Picking up their empty glasses, Haruka makes to fetch more water when Makoto breaks the monotony.

"Haru, do you think… There's something, well…"

They lock gazes and Haruka sees that Makoto is blushing.

"No, um, what I mean is…" Makoto bites her lip, green eyes imploring. "Asuka-kun asked me out."

It shouldn't have come as a shock but Haruka is certain that her whole body just froze at Makoto's revelation. "Out," her own voice repeats, unbidden. "Like a date."

Makoto nods.

"Okay." Haruka means to shrug it off but it's impossible. When did that happen? Asuka never approached Makoto as far as Haruka can remember and she's constantly by Makoto's side. More importantly, how did Haruka not see this coming?

"His locker is right next to mine," Makoto says, answering the unspoken question. "And sometimes we talk while getting our books. He's really nice and he tells funny jokes and…" She trails off when Haruka's impassive face turns a shade unimpressed. "He's been slipping letters into my locker. Just little notes, really, song lyrics and such…"

Makoto did seem to have her head up in the clouds more often these days, Haruka muses but more pressingly, she feels a tad upset. Sure, Makoto isn't strictly obligated to tell her these things but coming upon it too late, not even knowing what's been going on with her best friend... Haruka remains silent as Makoto unfolds more of the story.

"So this morning, Asuka-kun left a note that was different from the others." Makoto showed the proof pressed between the pages of her textbook.

Haruka frowns as she reads the scribbled words cramped into the space not occupied by the miniature bouquet of white soft-stemmed flowers taped on the paper. It's petals were a little creased now, though retaining a vibrant blue hue; Haruka vaguely remembers seeing similar plants by the roadside at school... She should've been there this morning instead of soaking in the bath. If she'd been there –

Closing the book, Makoto continues. "He was waiting for me outside the classroom and I could swear my heart was trying to escape, it was beating so loud and, um…"

"You said yes." Haruka looks out at the garden, at the cobblestone path she'd made through the flowering bushes.

"I didn't know what else to say," Makoto gushes. "He was being so nice and I've never really been asked out before so…"

Haruka starts pulling away, feeling oddly hollow though not entirely as there remains a tiny part of her that stays miffed, indignant. The reason for this reveals itself in Makoto's next line.

"And I know my mom says I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen and all but…" Makoto hugs the textbook to her chest, vivid eyes begging for Haruka's cooperation. "Can you cover for me?"

Brows furrowing, Haruka looks at the floor between them.

"I know, I know, lying is bad and I don't want to get you into trouble." Earnest, that's the simplest way to describe the look on Makoto's face. Earnest and so painfully innocent. "But it's just this once and I promise to never ever ever ever ever-"

Haruka gets the feeling that Makoto will just keep saying 'ever' until she agrees so she finally puts a stop to it with a dejected, "Fine. I'll make an excuse."

"Yay! Thank you, Haru-chan!"

"Drop the -chan, already, geez."

"Nuh-uh."Makoto smiles wider, leaving her book on the floor as she pulls Haruka into a hug. "I love, Haru-chan!"

Haruka vehemently denies the heat that rushes to her cheeks at that exclamation. She awkwardly pats Makoto's back. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto is a liar.

Haruka knows it's not her place to call her out for it.

Makoto never asked Haruka to lie for her again after that first (and apparently successful) date but she has continued to see Asuka since, if her frequent weekend plans were anything to go by. They still have lunch together, just the two of them without Asuka and his buddies crowding their space (which is what Haruka expects when two people start dating and whatever), though their morning routine has been considerably altered. More specifically, Haruka has learned to get herself to school on time but that doesn't mean she likes it one bit.

Maybe Makoto has gotten Mrs. Tachibana's permission but as far as Haruka has observed, nobody else knows about it.

"Let's play house!" Ran invites with a bright smile, putting down the game controller after she and Makoto beat Ren and Haruka in three games out of five.

Ren curses their Winner Picks The Next Game Rule while Makoto and Haruka turn off the TV and set the game console aside. The twins get into the usual argument of who plays what role while the older kids set up a fake picnic layout in the space of Makoto's bedroom floor.

"Why can't I be the dad?" Ren complains. "I'm the only boy around here so it's pretty obvious —"

"There's a reason this is a pretend game, silly!" Ran tuts at her twin. "So I say, Makoto should be the dad."

"W-Why me?" Makoto puffs out her cheeks.

"Because you're the tallest and dads are supposed to be tall," Ran says matter-of-factly. "Then I'll be the mom-"

"I object!" Ren dramatically crosses his arms, throwing them wide open like a referee calling a game foul. "If we're going by height then Haruka should be the mom."

Ran's face colors pink. "But I'm going to marry Makoto!"

"No, I'm going to marry Makoto!"

The argument over Makoto's hypothetical marriage is one that Haruka has witnessed far too many times to be surprised. Instead, her attention is trained on Makoto who is nervously running a hand through her long hair, muttering something about having an 'unwomanly figure.' Haruka gives Makoto a quick look over, it's true that her physical form is still developing (she's only thirteen for goodness' sake!) but her outfit - a floral top, a cute white skirt, and a cat-shaped hairpin - certainly doesn't lack any femininity. She looks too pretty to be the dad.

Makoto startles and her bright eyes latch onto Haruka.

Did she say that out loud? Haruka ignores the sudden increase of her heartbeats' tempo, somehow finding the right words to remedy her slip. "You should be the mom and I'll be the dad."

"Huh?" The twins break up their fight and stare at their older playmates.

Haruka puts on her best impression of her own father, making an effort to deepen her voice. "You kids stop horsing around or we won't be having our picnic!"

Ran and Ren stare at Haruka, surprised at the authoritative tone. Then they look at each other, grins spreading, realization dawning. They turn back to Haruka with believably cowed expressions. "Sorry, dad."

Nodding, Haruka turns to Makoto. "Should I help you with the picnic basket, dear?"

It takes a second for Makoto to get herself together. "O-Oh! That's alright, I still have to pack our desserts." She sends a warm smile at her 'children'. "Why don't you kids help your Papa in setting up? It's such a bright and sunny day, you should pick a shady spot so we don't get sunburn."

"Okay, mom!"

Haruka and the twins spread out Makoto's blanket on the floor along with a stuffed teddy bear that Ran insists on being the family pet. They play until the twins get dozy. Ren suggests a making a blanket fort and their little picnic turns into a camping trip. Makoto knots the corners of the large blanket around her bedposts and on the hooks on the wall that carry her school uniform on a hanger.

With the afternoon sun lazily painting the room with its dappled golden glow, their 'family' of four settle under the makeshift tent. Already, the twins are snoring slightly and Makoto carefully lays down so that the twins were comfy in between her and Haruka.

Haruka brushes Ran's bangs away from her forehead, returning the sleepy smile sent her way. Feeling Makoto's stare, Haruka looks up. She is completely unprepared for the glow that made Makoto look breathtaking under the muted sunlight. Her eyes were like gems, steady and sure, with speckles of gold inlaid around intricate swirls of green. _I want to… Makoto…_

As if responding to her thoughts, Makoto leans forward, curiosity bringing sparks to her eyes.

Haruka pushes up, meets Makoto halfway, tastes remnants of sweet tea on her lips. Quick as it begins, the kiss is over and they're blushing to the roots of their hair. Haruka breathes, a loud noise in the holy silence, she averts her eyes."The kids are tired. Their mom should get some sleep, too."

"Haruka…" Gentle as always, Makoto's unseen but ever-present smile draws Haruka's attention back to her.

"Yeah?"

Those sweet lips mimic words but not a sound is spilled. In the end, Makoto just shakes her head and lays back down, long hair settling in curls around her like a bronze halo. "Don't stay up too late, dear, you still have to drive us back to the city later."

Haruka's chest feels exceptionally warm. "Un. Goodnight, dear." She rests her head on the same pillow as Ran's, throwing an arm over the younger girl in a loose hug. When Makoto's fingers link with her own, Haruka soundlessly drifts into sleep.


End file.
